A cross-reference of related applications are provided at the end of the Detailed Description of Preferred Embodiments section of the present application.
The present invention relates to communication between users in diverse communication systems, and more particularly, to providing a broadband communication system including an Internet Protocol Telephony Network and public switched telephone network.
Present day telephony voice networks, have a network built around circuit switches, end offices, a toll network, tandem switches, and twisted wires. These voice networks are referred to as a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or plain old telephone service (POTS). Due to bandwidth limitations of plain old telephone service (POTS), there is an inherent inability to efficiently integrate multiple types of media such as telephony, data communication for personal computers (PC), and television (TV) broadcasts. Accordingly, a new broadband architecture is required. This new architecture gives rise to a new array of user services.
Current PSTN systems also offer inconvenient user interfaces in providing call conferencing and call waiting features. When a user wishes to set up a conference call in a PSTN today, the user must contact a network operator to pre-register and schedule the conference call. Such pre-registration is required because network conference calling resources must be allocated and reserved ahead of time so as to ensure availability of resources and to prevent network failure. Such pre-registration is also inconvenient because it prevents conference calls from being formed on an as-needed or impromptu basis. Also, when a conference call is pre-registered, the user reserving the conference call must estimate the number of attendees, the start time of the conference call, and the length of the conference call. Network resources will then be allocated according to these specifications. If it is desired during the conference call that the conference call should continue beyond it""s pre-scheduled time, there is no guarantee that such an extension of time will be possible, since other users of the network will likely have the conference calling resources reserved for a later time. Further, once the pre-specified number of attendees are already connected to the conference call, new attendees typically cannot be added to the call, since the reserved resources will be at maximum capacity.
Current PSTN systems allow only one call to be answered using call waiting. The called party uses the flash button or hook to switch back and forth between two PSTN calls, but only one caller at a time may talk with the called party. This can be inconvenient, and so it would be desirable for a called party to be able to connect a new calling party to both the called party simultaneously with the original calling party to form a conference call.
Aspects of the invention include to providing broadband access capabilities or enhanced services for use in conjunction with a packetized network such as an Internet Protocol (IP) based system infrastructure.
Other aspects of the invention include providing one or more of the following either individually, or in any combination or subcombination:
a new broadband architecture;
broadband network capabilities, including local access;
enhanced services for use in conjunction with a packetized network such as an Internet Protocol (IP) based system infrastructure;
For example, one aspect of the present invention provides for systems and methods that enable one or more call waiting callers to dynamically join in an existing call and to establish a multiple-party conference call. This may include providing a first call between a first party and a second party, receiving a first request from a third party to provide a call waiting call between the third party and the first party, and converting the first call and the call waiting call into a conference call such that the conference call includes the first party, the second party, and the third party.
Another aspect of the present invention is allows a call waiting call to be added to an existing conference call. This may include providing a conference call between a first party, a second party, and a third party, receiving a first request from a fourth party to provide a call waiting call between the fourth party and the first party, and adding the call waiting call to the conference call such that the conference call includes the first party, the second party, the third party, and the fourth party.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a predetermined and easy-to-remember x-way conference call number to the users of a telephony network for setting up conference call. This single unique number can be called at any time by any user on an as-needed basis. Thus, prior planning or registration is no longer required.
Although the invention has been defined using the appended claims, these claims are exemplary and not limiting to the extent that the invention is meant to include one or more elements from the apparatus and methods described herein and in the applications incorporated by reference in any combination or subcombination. Accordingly, there are any number of alternative combinations for defining the invention, which incorporate one or more elements from the specification (including the drawings, claims, and applications incorporated by reference) in any combinations or subcombinations.